


Amy in Wonderland

by sillita



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillita/pseuds/sillita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is having unusually vivid dreams on the Tardis. They seem to mix up her past and her future, but with Amy's timeline, she might have some trouble understanding which is which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between 'Cold blood' (s05e09) and 'The Big Bang' (s05e13).

On one of her first mornings Amy asks the Doctor if he hadn't given Lewis Carroll a lift on his Tardis. Or Salvador Dali. Or both of them.

  
Amy leans on the bright yellow wall. The Doctor stands by the table and toys with the electric kettle's power button. They are sitting in the Tardis' cozy kitchen, probably the only place where the engine isn't hearable.  
'Tardis is modifying the dreams in some way, right? They're amazing! The colours! I've never seen so many colours, today I dreamt about some strange flowers, do you think that she takes them from a real place? Because if that place is real, I want to go there!' Amy talks with enthusiasm, picking up the cup of coffee. The Doctor smiles mysteriously and pushes a plate with an omelette towards her. 'Everything was so absurd! It made no sense! But it was amazing!' Amy laughs, and then she lowers her voice, 'So, Doctor, that's where Alice in Wonderland came from, right?'  
'Tardis can't create something that isn't already in your mind,' says the Doctor, washes his plate and goes towards the door. 'We're leaving as soon as you finish your breakfast!' He adds, looking over his shoulder, and leaves.

  
(That night Amy dreamt that she was in a magical garden, walked among flowers taller than herself, climbed the grass and swinged on it when the wind blew. Then she found a field of sunflowers, they were all yellow, but each had a different colour. She stood in the sun, red-haired, with a bouquet made of multicoloured sunflowers. When she looked at the flowers, she thought that she probably sees like Van Gogh.)

  
Amy thinks that if she was the Doctor, she might just leave out the travels and stay in the dreams. She can't believe when he tells her that he barely sleeps. She looks at him wide-eyed, while he turns a cup of milk in his hands. 'I don't need that much sleep,' he explains, shrugging, and to Amy he seems kind of disconcerted. 'Anyway, I don't have time for that.'  
Amy can't believe it. She feels as if she was living two adventures each day, one with the Doctor, another one in the dream. Each morning she tells him what she saw, eating in haste and burning her lips with coffee. He just smiles.

  
(She dreamt about her house, a huge house with hundreds of rooms, and each room was another planet. She walked from door to door and when she got bored, she just closed it behind her. Her footsteps were echoing in the corridors of a huge, totally empty house, but Amy didn't feel lonely. She didn't have time for that.)

  
After some time she starts to wonder if the dreams mean anything. She keeps thinking, she's more and more silent during breakfasts, more and more often she just plays with her food, lost in thought, but the Doctor isn't surprised. Neither is she, that's normal, with dreams that vivid, anyone would think about their meaning. At last, she thinks she knows.  
'Are this dreams connected to me? To my past and future?' She asks one morning.  
'Why?', the Doctor meant to leave, but he stops in the doorway and comes back to the table.  
'Sometimes I dream about real people. And sometimes I dream about people without faces. Is it because I haven't met them yet?' She guesses and smiles, she feels proud, it seems that she outsmarted the Time Vortex.  
'Maybe', responds the Doctor shortly.  
_Maybe_ , thinks Amy, but she still doesn't understand the dream she had today.

  
(She dreamt that she was a few years old and sat on a swing set, next to her there was a man without a face. Then she jumped off and ran through a neat garden to the house, her house, but the rooms weren't planets anymore. In the kitchen, a woman without a face was making dinner, the whole room smelled of tomatoes and spring onion, suddenly through the back door came a boy without a face and gave her a doll, the doll was the Doctor. Even the five-year-old Dream Amy started to wonder what's going on, she needed silence, but the radio was playing some loud song, she ran to her room and one of the walls was giving out white light.)

  
One night, she wakes up after a few minutes and can't fall back asleep. For the first time in her life, the Tardis' murmur doesn't calm her down. She gets out of her bed and walks to the first room she can think of, the kitchen. She might go somewhere else, somewhere she could find the Doctor, but she probably wouldn't know how to get there, she still keeps getting lost in all those corridors. So she gets to the kitchen and to her surprise there's a light on, she can smell coffee and the Doctor is by the table. The Doctor isn't surprised, he never is, he just stands up to pour some coffee into a second mug. He doesn't say anything and neither does Amy, they both know. The dreams on the Tardis aren't understandable and maybe it's for the best. At last, the morning comes and for the first time, Amy understands the Doctor.

  
(She dreamt that she slept, slept without dreams, and her peace was kept by a centurion without a face.)


End file.
